


Sleepness nights

by premivmtrash



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premivmtrash/pseuds/premivmtrash
Summary: "Oh no, there aren't enough beds for everyone! Guess we'll have to share then..."





	Sleepness nights

Ocre was uncomfortable. When they had arrived at the base, he had already been exhausted, but then the Captain had announced that there were not enough beds and Ocre had felt like giving up. However, SSgt. Harper who must have been about just as tired as the rest of the guys had quickly found the logical and easiest solution and ordered Ocre to simply share one of the mattresses with him. Chutsky and the other guys made some halfhearted jokes, but were ultimately too tired to really make a big deal out of it, so everyone had settled in and quickly fell asleep. That is, everyone but Ocre. 

Yeah, Ocre could not sleep. How was he supposed to when the bed was way too crammed, Harper functioned as a human heater, and the moon lit up the entire room? 

The fact that the Sergeant was also pressed so close to him that he could feel every breath he took definitely had nothing to do with it. No, him being able to brush Harper’s hand whenever he slightly moved his fingers and having the perfect view on his peaceful sleeping face and his fantastic mussed hair was totally irrelevant and not at all related to his inability to fall asleep.

Ocre decided to slightly turn though, just a little bit, so that he would be able to get a better view on his Sergeant – for safety reasons of course – and, oops, now he had slipped even closer to the other man; who could have expected that?!

Suddenly, however, Harper moved a bit, too. Ocre froze and starred at him. Slowly, Harper’s eyes opened. The groggy look on his eyes was matched by a mildly parted mouth and eyebrows raised in decent confusion. For a second, they both just starred at each other.

“Ocre, ‘you good?”, mumbled Harper without looking away.

Ocre quickly nodded. “Yeah, ‘just… can’t sleep.”

Harper slightly lifted his head to get a better look on him, his eyebrows now crunched in slight worry. Then he sighed and began to shuffle around.

“All right. Turn around.”

Now, it was Ocre who raised his eyebrows in confusion, but he did what he was told and moved so that his back was now turned towards the Sergeant.

The he felt Harper’s arms reaching around him and the man snuggling in closer.  
They were effectively spooning. Ocre swallowed hard.

“Sergeant- “, he began, but was quickly cut short.

“Shut up, Ocre, and get some rest,” mumbled Harper in his neck – and Ocre was happy to follow that order.


End file.
